Revenge
by tashayar333
Summary: Why did Walternate choose to put Altivia over there?  And what happens when she disobeys him?  Major Polivia
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know i have another story that i am supposed to be working on but i have an extreme case of writer's block for that one, and i couldn't help but start writing this story because it was nagging at me. I know it's really short, but it seemed like a really good place to stop. Maybe if i get some good reviews then i will update sooner?...**

**Spoilers: Season two and three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fringe**

It had been more than five months since she left her universe and stepped into someone else's life.. In fact, she was surprised no one figured out her true identity yet. But she came to enjoy this life. She now had a sister and a niece . She did miss he mom and her boyfriend, but she could tell that she was starting to fall for Peter. He was sweet, and obviously in love with Olivia. Sometimes she wished she wasn't supposed to carry out the mission she was sent here for. But she knew that the Secretary would expect her to return soon. She had known that this fantasy would eventually end, but when she accepted this mission, she hadn't expected to get so close to these people. Walter was funny and way less uptight than the Walter on her side, and Peter was amazing. She could tell why the other her fell in love with him.

She hadn't gotten any word from home since the first day she was here, so she was still in sleeper mode at the moment. But as the days, weeks, months passed, she began to dread what she had to do. As she spent more and more time with these people, she began to know them as people. They weren't the faceless enemies set on destroying her world that her side described them as. Walter wasn't an evil kidnapper that stole the secretary of defense's son; he was a concerned father, trying to make sure that Peter didn't die completely. When she finally did get the call to carry out her mission, she was caught by surprise.

The night she got her message, Peter proposed.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**i tried to post as soon as possible after that last one, so here it is. I started writing before the newest episode, so it will be completely different from the show. I'm working through the assumption that Peter and Altivia started a relationship soon after they came back, and that she hadn't had new instructions for a while. Enjoy!**

Olivia stared at the small print on the paper in front of her. The mysterious type writer gave her her new instructions, "Bring him here, forcefully if necessary."

She had a feeling that this was what the Secretary had wanted. But now, seeing her orders in print, she was a little overwhelmed. Not only had the same man that she was supposed to kidnap to the other side just proposed to her, but now she had to stop living this fantasy. When he had proposed, she was amazed at the level of love in his eyes for someone that he didn't realize wasn't her. But she was also amazed at how much she wanted to accept his offer. For once in her life, she had felt truly accepted, without something being specifically asked of her. Peter made her feel something she had never experienced before.

~3~

_She looked in amazement at the man kneeling before her, a ring in one hand. "Look, Olivia, I know this is a little sudden, but I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Olivia Dunham, will you marry me?"_

_She couldn't find the right words to say. He immediate impulse was yes, but she knew that wasn't a good idea right now._

_"You don't have to give me an answer right away," he said, standing, "but please, think about it." He slipped the ring over her finger and walked away._

~3~

But now there was the typed words in front of her, waiting for a response. She looked down at the ring, and made her decision. She placed her hands on the keyboard and typed "No."

"You must carry out your orders." came the swift reply from the mirror next to the old style type writer.

"I will not." Olivia typed, hoping this gamble wasn't too risky.

"Then you will be terminated."

Olivia had expected such a reply. What she hadn't expected was the shapeshifter that then entered the room, catching her off guard. She brought out her gun, trying to at least disable him long enough to get out of there. The shapeshifter knocked the gun out of her hand, pulling out his own and shooting. She hit the floor, a pool of blood forming underneath her. The last thing she remembered before the lights went out was a sharp jab to the top of her mouth.

**FYI the italics was a flashback. Next chapter should be up soon. Please review! It means a lot and i promise to reply to every single review i receive!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that all of my chapters so far have been short, but I am trying to make up for that with frequent updates. Please review, it means a lot!**

Shapeshifter Olivia walked out of the typewriter store, completely unsuspected by anyone. Her new objective was to follow out the orders Agent Dunham had refused. She flagged down a taxi and headed to Peter's apartment.

When Peter opened the door to his apartment, he impulsively smiled at see his hopefully soon-to-be fiance. But a second later, he knew something was off.

"Livia, is there something wrong?" he asked, concern flooding his voice.

"Come with me." was all she said before turning around and heading down the hallway to the exit.

"Olivia, what is up with you?" he asked. He reached for her arm, but she tore it from him. She turned back around, a cold smile on her face. She raised her gun at him. "Olivia's dead." she said before abruptly grabbing him ant turning, her gun held at his back.

Peter was stunned. If what this woman had said was true, than this was either a shapeshifter, or the other Olivia. Neither appealed to him. He then remembered the pocketknife Olivia had given him a few weeks ago. He began walking toward the door, the fake Olivia following him closely. He slyly slipped his hand into his pocket, grabbed the knife and turned as fast as possible. He caught the edge of her arm with the knife revealing silver. She just smiled again, cocking her gun. "Your father wants you." she pressed a button on a remote that appeared seemingly from nowhere. The world around him began to disappear, including the fake Olivia. He found himself in a familiar room, with a familiar person.

"Hello Mr. Secretary. Fancy meeting you here."

**IDK if any of this so far has been too OOC, but I'm trying as best as i can to keep them in character. Questions, comments and critique are greatly appreciated! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Secretary watched his son appear before his eye, look around the posh office, and then look straight into his eyes. He then saw his eyes grow dark.

"Are you the reason that Olivia is a shapeshifter? Why did you kill her? Why?"

"I wish I didn't have to resort to such extreme measures, Peter, but you refused to cooperate, and I need you for the machine I showed you."

"And you think killing the woman I love will help you do that?"

"I didn't kill your Olivia." Walternate pressed a button on his desk and summoned an escort for Peter. The doors behind him opened, and in stepped Olivia. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Bishop. Please follow me." She led him back through the doors that she entered through, and outside to a car that was waiting. She dismissed the driver in the front seat and sat in his place, instructing Peter to sit nest to her in the passenger seat.

Something inside Olivia clicked as soon as she saw Peter. She suddenly remembered all of the things that had happened on the other side; on her side. Her real memories slowly began to return. Rachel, Ella, Walter, Astrid, Peter. The night she was captured, the woman trying to convince her she was a different person, running away, everything.

"Peter, its me. It's Olivia." she said quietly as she started to drive.

Peter only managed a surprised "What?"

"They captured me and convinced me that I was someone I'm not. But then I saw you. Try to act normal, we are being watched."

"But you were a shapeshifter. You sent me here. You came back with us." he managed dumbly.

"It had to be the other me that came back with you. She isn't here. And what do you mean shapeshifter?"

"When I saw you, her, this morning, I...but then when she came back her blood was mercury and then she pressed a button and sent me here. I thought she was you. I thought the shapeshifter killed you. How do I know that you are you? How do I know that this isn't some sort of act?"

Olivia considered his question. He definitely had a point. If her alternate really did go back with them, then that meant that he had been living with her for the last few months. But how could she really convince him the truth?

"The night that I was captured, when I came to find you with Charlie, I told you that you belong with me, and then I kissed you. Did she ever bring that up?" There was no way that her doppelganger knew that one.

It took a moment for Peter to reply to this. She didn't ever bring that night up. In fact, them becoming a couple happened more randomly than he had realized. He wondered why he didn't catch it earlier.

"No." he said simply. She had convinced him a little with that, but he didn't completely trust her. At least, not yet.

They continued driving for almost three hours in silence. Peter was the one who broke the silence.

"Where are we going?"

"Right now we are headed to the lab he wants you to be confined to so that you can finish his doomsday machine."

"I don't plan on helping him with that. I will not be the one responsible for the destruction of an entire world."

"I know, Peter. But I am also pretty sure that Walternate knows that too. We just have to play his game for a while until we can find some sort of loophole in his plan."

Peter didn't reply. But instead of looking out the window again, he opted to look at her, to try and find the differences between the other Olivia and this one. Besides the red hair, there weren't any obvious ones. What he did notice was that, before the whole alternate universe thing, Olivia never shortened her words, or slurred them the way that the Olivia he had known for the past few months. She always said things like "I'm thinkin' of..." or something along the lines of that. He had noticed it the first couple of weeks back. But he dismissed it as nothing. Now he wished he hadn't. He had also noticed a few other odd behaviors from the other Olivia. Like the way she rearranged her apartment when they returned to their side. Or the odd looks she would give Walter every once in a while. He could see now his mistake. He was too fast to fall in love with Olivia that he didn't catch the obvious signs that he had the wrong Olivia.

~3~

**I tried to write a longer chapter for this one because it has been a while since my last update. I'm not sure if I got Peter completely right in this chapter, but I figured he would be mad and confused because the woman he proposed to is now dead, and I would really love feedback on that. Thanks for reading, Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Peter and Olivia arrived at his new assigned lab after four hours of driving. It was supposed to be so secluded that no one would be able to find them, but also so that Peter wouldn't be able to escape. They stepped into the building, immediately finding two guards at the front door. The guards followed as they began to explore the rather large building. In the first room they entered, they found all of the materials needed for the machine. On one wall was a large flat screen TV. The guards stayed in this room as they continued their search. They checked the other rooms, finding two bedrooms and all the necessities for living. "I guess you are staying with me here." Peter said to Olivia, as they entered the second room. She was blankly staring off into space. "Livia, what is it?"

"I remember everything, Peter. Everything from before we came here, and everything they did to me. I felt like a human guinea pig. They constantly were injecting me with drugs and trying to make me forget who I really was. And the worst part was, they succeeded. I became exactly what they wanted. I wasn't strong enough to fight it."

Peter didn't know what to say, so he simply wrapped her in his arms and held her for a moment.

"Don't worry, Liv. I won't let them get you again. I won't leave you again."

She looked up at him, still wrapped in his embrace. Her eyes flicked down to his lips, and then back up to his eyes. She leaned in, until their lips were almost touching, when a voice from an intercom on the wall interrupted them.

"The Secretary wishes to speak to you. Please come to the lab area."

Peter was expected to begin work on the machine as soon as he got to the Lab, but he chose to avoid working on it as long as possible. He saw no good reason to begin work on it. That was before Walternate contacted him.

"Peter, are you making yourself at home?" Walternate said over the flat screen tv hookup that he installed in Peter's secluded lab.

"This isn't my home. I don't plan on building your doomsday machine."

"I figured that. So I have a few incentives for you. You will not be able to return to your world until it is complete."

"That doesn't matter. If I finish it, you will destroy that world anyway."

"I knew you were very intelligent. Here is my other incentive."

Before Peter could say anything, one of the two guards that was standing toward the back of the room stepped forward and held a gun to Olivia's head.

"If you do not complete the machine, she dies."

So Walternate already knew. But what if he thought that Peter didn't know?

"That's your Olivia. You already murdered mine, remember?" Peter said in an angry voice.

"If that's how you feel. Reynolds, shoot her." he said, a smile forming across his face.

"No. Don't kill her." Peter intervened, rushing toward Olivia but never taking his eyes off of his birth father. "I will build your machine." Peter said, "but you can't touch her. If anything happens to her, I will destroy your precious machine."

Walternate just smiled that evil smile, and the screen went black. The guard put his gun down, and indicated that Peter should start working. Him and the other guard went to stand at the door again.

"You shouldn't have done that, Peter. My life is not worth an entire world." Olivia said.

"Olivia, a few hours ago I thought you were dead. I couldn't let him take you away again. I wouldn't be able to function at all."

"What about when the other side has been completely destroyed? How are you going to function then?"

"Who ever said I was going to let Walternate get that far?"

Olivia smiled. _He wouldn't ever let Walternate destroy our world. What was I thinking? _

"What are you planning?" she asked.

"From what I learned last time I was over here, that machine he wants can only be powered by me. I think I can make it so that it will backfire, so instead of being able to destroy the other side, it will just burn itself out."

Peter began to build the giant machine that Walternate wanted. Olivia tried to help whenever she could. She hated feeling useless, but most of the things that Peter was doing was pretty far over her head. She never really paid much attention in her high school science class.

Peter worked as quickly as possible. Most of the small pieces were already assembled. It was figuring out how the circuits fit together that was the challenging part. Once he figured out how to assemble the entire machine, he went to work trying to find a way to sabotage it without it being obvious to Walternate. He crossed a few wires, and found a way to make the entire machine backfire, which will burn out every part of the machine. At this point, it was almost three in the morning. He finally decided to take a break from the work. Olivia was still lingering in the back, trying to find a way to make herself useful. He walked over to her.

"Livia, why don't you get some sleep now? I made some good progress on this so far, so I won't be up much longer either."

Instead of replying, she nodded once and turned toward the bedrooms. She closed her door behind her and Peter was left, standing in the doorway between the lab and the hallway leading to the two rooms. He stayed there for a moment, staring at Olivia's door, trying to make sense of all that happened that day. He couldn't believe all that had happened in the short time of about eighteen hours.

After a while, Peter finally decided to try to go to sleep. He had just entered his room when he heard a scream from the other room.

_Olivia._

**I'm sorry I left all of my wonderful readers waiting, so I wrote a chapter that was past one thousand words! That was my goal! Please review with thoughts on this chapter. I'm not too sure about some of the aspects of this chapter, and I would love to hear what you liked and didn't like!**

**PS: the italics in this chapter were thoughts from whichever character.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally some Polivia romance! Let the fun begin!**

Peter rushed into Olivia's room. He found her sitting up, wide eyed and panting. She was terrified. Peter hadn't ever seen her that scared before. In fact, he had only seen her scared once before. That night was the night he almost kissed her.

Peter sat on the bed next to her, gathering her still quivering body into his arms. "What is it Livia?" he whispered into her ear.

"I had a nightmare. I was in Walternate's lab again. And they had a syringe that they were trying to inject me with. I fought back, I tried to get away, but they strapped me down again, and they jabbed me with that needle. It took away all of my ability to move, but I could still see and hear. They brought you in, and you were hooked up to that machine. I tried to scream, to call out to you, but I couldn't. I watched the other side be destroyed, helpless to stop. And then when it was gone, they killed you. And I had to watch as they slit your throat. And everything I ever loved was gone."

She was quiet after that. Peter held her closer, leaning his head on hers. "I'm here, Olivia. I'm not going anywhere. I won't let them touch you ever again, I promise. I will always be here with you."

She lifted her head to meet his eyes. They held each others gaze for a long moment. Olivia's eyes twitched down to his lips, and back to his eyes. She leaned forward, catching his lips with hers for a long, slow, loving kiss.

Peter was the one who finally broke off the kiss. He moved off the bed and said "I should get back to my room now." He was almost to the door when she interrupted, " No, stay."

She patted the sheets next to her. Peter hesitated, but walked back over to her anyway. He crawled into the bed next to her, and she snuggled up to him, falling asleep almost instantly. He smiled, and closed his eyes, wrapping an arm around Olivia. His Olivia.

~3~

Olivia woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. She wandered out of the room and into the small kitchen area. It wasn't much, a stove top, a microwave, and an island cutting off the kitchen from the small dining area. The dining area was only a table and two chairs.

Peter was in the kitchen, finishing off the breakfast he had made. He was just getting the food out on the table when Olivia came in.

"Did you sleep well?" Peter asked, smiling at the small yawn that escaped her mouth.

"Better than I can remember." She smiled back, "What's all this?"

"I wanted to do something for you. This seemed appropriate. I thought maybe we could just talk. Or we can eat in silence, whichever is more comfortable for you."

They sat and ate, and they talked. It was just like it used to be, before he found out who he was, before her getting caught on this side. Peter liked it. He missed this. The other Olivia never really knew what to say around him. They had never talked as easily as him and his Olivia.

~3~

The next three weeks were long and hard. Peter worked on building the machine everyday. It was hard work, and he hoped that Walternate wouldn't find the numerous small changes he had made to make sure the machine would fail to do its job.

Olivia hated feeling this useless. She tried to help Peter as much as possible, and sometimes she could. But other times, there was absolutely nothing for her to do. Even so, she never left Peter's side. He made her feel safe. Her nightmares had been getting worse, but when Peter slept by her side, they barely ever came. And when they did, he would calm her. She couldn't imagine a world without him, and she didn't want to.

When Peter finally finished the construction of the machine, he had the two guards call Walternate. The machine was horrendous, every bit as scary looking as the job it was supposed to do. Walternate was pleased, and he was now on his way to the lab. Peter hoped that his modifications would do the job it was meant to do. But now they had a few hours to kill before Walternate arrived.

"Peter, there is something that has been bugging me ever since we got here. Remember in the car, on the way up, you were a little in shock at recent events, but you said something. You said that when you saw her that morning, and then you paused and skipped it. What was that? What happened that morning?"

"Photographic memory, huh?" he said, stalling.

Peter was surprised by her question. Very surprised. He had tried to avoid that subject entirely. But now she was asking, and he felt like he should tell her.

"I proposed that morning." was all he said.

"You proposed to her? She wasn't me."

"I didn't know that. All I knew was that I was in love with Olivia Dunham. I didn't realize that she wasn't you, and I'm sorry. But I can't change that now."

"Are you still in love with Olivia Dunham?"

~3~

**I'm not too sure about this chapter. I had trouble getting them exactly right. But i did have fun with finally getting to the romance aspect of this story. I promise the next one will be up soon, and maybe if i get some good reviews i will update even sooner...?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank River-Fiona-Barrels-Me for your wonderful reviews. I also would like to thank wjobsessed and MoniBolis. You three made my day with your reviews! I always love constructive criticism! Please Review!**

"_Are you still in love with Olivia Dunham?"_

~3~

Olivia's simple question took Peter by surprise. He was about to answer when Walternate walked into the room. Olivia took an impulsive step back, memories of what the man in front of her had done suddenly overwhelming. Peter moved so that he was in between the two before pointing his father to the machine in the other room. Walternate walked into the room and began to study the machine. Peter began to follow, but stopped when Olivia wasn't following. He looked into her eyes and saw the fear or what his father had done, and at what he was trying to do. She was frozen there, staring into the other room where he was standing. Peter walked over to her, grabbed her hand, and placed his other hand on her cheek. She looked at him, still unable to speak. He whispered an almost silent "Yes," in her ear before placing a quick kiss on her cheek and leading her into the other room.

~3~

Olivia smiled. He worst nightmare was in the room with her and she actually smiled. All she could think was that answer that Peter gave to her question. And now he was leading her by the hand to the monster of a machine he just built, and she couldn't stop smiling. It was irrational to be this happy when her world was at stake, but she couldn't even remember, in either of the lives the had memories of, being this happy. But she snapped back to reality when she felt Peter release her hand, and when she saw Walternate enthusiastically looking over the doomsday machine looming before him.

"How soon can we start the machine?" Walternate asked.

Peter sent a nervous glance to Olivia. She knew that he was supposed to be strapped into the apparatus in the center of the machine. It was the only way it would work. They already talked about it. She nodded to him. He grabbed her hand and squeezed for a split second before returning his gaze to Walternate and started to explain the process. Before long, Peter was strapping himself into the hideous machine. He sent one last look to Olivia and mouthed _I love you _before hitting a button and causing the sequence.

Peter had explained the whole process to Olivia before he had called Walternate. He said that he was in complete control of the device while strapped in, and that he could access the algorithms that he had set to blow a fuse in the machine and a hole in the Secretary's plan. It would take about three minutes to get to the point where the electricity running through the device would burn out each component of the machine.

The three minute countdown was nearing an end. But what Peter had failed to mention to Olivia was the intensity of the burn out. The timer hit zero, and each of the machine's components began to create small explosions along the length of the device. Peter screamed, and his limp body fell from the machine. Olivia rushed to his side and checked his pulse. It was very faint, but it was there. She turned to look at Walternate, who had a gun pointed directly at her.

"The punishment for not building the machine also applies here."

She stood slowly and slowly put her hands up. She placed herself between the unconscious Peter lying on the floor and Walternate. She watched his face slowly twist itself into an evil smirk. His hand tightened around the gun, preparing to fire. Before he had the chance, Olivia kicked the gun out of his hand, causing it to skid across the floor. Olivia went for it, just barely reaching it before Walternate pulled out a backup. They stayed there, Olivia aiming at him from the floor, Walternate aiming at Olivia.

Both fired at the same time.

~3~

**This chapter was slightly shorter than most, so I'm sorry for that. It is possible that the next chapter will be the final chapter. I will not be able to write at all this weekend, but I will try to have the next chapter up by Wednesday at the latest. Please review! I will reply to every single one of you! And you may be mentioned in my authors note in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much to River-Fiona-Barrels-Me, wjobsessed, and MoniBolis for their continued reviews. You guys really helped me with this story, and I can't thank you enough!**

**I would have had this up sooner but my weekend was crazy! I stayed at my friends house because my parents went out of town, and we went to an American Girl fashion show. American Girl is a doll company, and we went dressed like our dolls. We entered the drawing for these prizes, and there were only six prizes for aroud five hundred people AND MY FRIEND AND I WON! We were really excited to win the Rebecca prize, and we split it so I now have a brand new doll! I got the historical character Rebecca Rubin. She is really pretty! And normally she would have cost $98 if you bought her from American Girl, but I got her for free! My friend got Rebecca's bed and pajamas and the other little things because she already has the doll. We won about $400 worth of stuff! It was awesome! **

**On with the story!**

~3~

_Both fired at the same time._

Olivia felt something hit her in the shoulder. But she barely felt it because of the adrenaline shooting through her system. She watched Walternate fall backwards onto the floor. The bullet had hit him right between the eyes. Olivia never missed.

She rushed to her feet, and was right by Peter's side in less than a second. His entire body was covered in burn marks. He was still breathing, but very faintly. Each breath sounded ragged and uneven. Olivia was scared to death. She held his face in her hands, keeping a finger on his pulse.

"Peter, come on, we can't stay here. The guards will be here any second. Come on, Peter please wake up." She pleaded with him. She heard the guards moving from outside of the door, and she closed her eyes and lay her head on Peter's burned chest. The guards entered the room, and trained both of their rifles at Olivia. They both pulled the trigger.

But Olivia was gone.

~3~

Olivia lifted her head when the noise of the guards stopped. Her and Peter were in a vaguely familiar field. In the distance she could see Boston. But there was no amber. The city didn't look dead like it usually did. The buildings had lights on and there were sounds of cars on the roads. The city was a lot more familiar too. She recognized almost all of the buildings. Olivia realized in that moment, _We are back in our universe. I jumped universes with Peter. _She smiled to herself before realizing something.

Peter wasn't breathing anymore.

She checked his pulse, and that had stopped too. She began to panic, trying to get him to wake up. But he didn't. She tried to give him CPR, and when that didn't work, she began to look around to see if there was anyone who could help her. Then she saw him.

An Observer was standing across the highway, watching her. It almost seemed like he smiled at her, before n ambulance pulled up, blocking her view of the observer. When she looked again, he was gone.

The paramedics were unloading a stretcher for Peter. They loaded him into the ambulance, and easily restarted his heart. He was still unconscious, but he was breathing. The whole trip back to the hospital was a haze for Olivia. Her adrenaline levels came down to normal, and she finally felt the pain in her shoulder. She vaguely remembered someone bandaging her shoulder, before everything went dark.

~3~

Peter awoke in a hospital bed. He was confused because the last thing he remembered was Walternate and Olivia watching him as the machine counted down. Then there was pain, a lot of pain. And then he woke up here. He looked at himself. His entire body was covered in burns and scarring. The worst places, like his hands and feet, were bandaged. He was amazed he even survived that. He looked around his room. The walls were a muted tan color, and there was a small TV mounted to the wall. Above the TV was a clock, and it read 4:13. It was dark outside of the windows on his left side, so he figured that meant it was early morning. The right side of the room was covered with a curtain. He guessed there was a patient on the other side. He tried to move, but that shot pain all through his body. A nurse came in to check on him then, and she gave him some painkillers. When she left, Peter got a glimpse behind the curtain.

It was Olivia.

She was awake, and she noticed him too. The curtain fell back, and he lost sight of her. But a minute later she came through the curtain and smiled. Her shoulder was bandaged, and her arm was in a sling, but she had never looked so beautiful.

"Are you OK?" Peter asked, trying hard not to move too much because the painkillers hadn't started working yet.

"I should be asking you that. The doctors said it was a miracle you survived.."

"Where are we, exactly? What happened?"

"When the machine failed, Walternate put a gun on me. I was able to get it from him, but he pulled out another and shot me in the shoulder. Somehow, I was able to jump back with you." she answered.

"What about Walternate? Is he going to try something like that again?"

"He's dead. I shot him before he had the chance to kill me. I'm just happy you're alive." Her smile widened, and she sat on the edge of Peter's bed. "Walter and Astrid are on their way here. They should be here soon."

Walter and Astrid came in a few minutes later. They all talked about everything that happened. The four spent hours talking about anything and everything. Olivia was very glad to be back. She finally felt like she was exactly where she belonged.

~3~

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**I am going to post an epilogue soon. That will be the end of this story. Thank you to all of my loyal readers for sticking with me this far! Please continue to read and review! I'm not sure if I was too happy about this chapter, and it would mean the world to me if you would tell me what you thought!**


	9. Epilogue

**I got a couple reviews asking what American Girl is. It is a doll company the is very similar to the Gotz dolls in Germany. They make Historical Dolls that are meant to represent the type of things that a girl from that time would do or wear. For example, Kit Kittredge is the 1934 doll, and she has the type of clothing and other things, such as a "washing machine" that they would have during that time. There is also dolls from 1764, 1774, 1824, 1904, 1914, 1944, and 1974. You can also get the Girl of the Year, a Just Like You doll, or a bitty baby or bitty twins. The accessories you can get are insane! You can get horses and their accessories, outfits for any occasion, and much much more! They are perfect gifts! You can find them at **

**This is the final chapter! It's pretty much all fluff. I hope you like it! Thank you so much for sticking with this story!**

~3~

Olivia awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes. She smiled at the memory of that first morning on the other side with Peter. It had been eight months since they were able to escape that hellhole. Olivia's shoulder was completely healed, and in its place was a scar that would forever remind her of that day. Peter's injuries were a lot worse, and although they had mostly healed, he still had days when he could barely stand the pain. Olivia moved in with him a few weeks after he was released from the hospital. That way, she could help take care of him and watch Walter when Peter couldn't. They started solving Fringe crimes again about four months ago. Everything was finally normal again.

Olivia got up and headed toward the kitchen area. Peter was there, setting the freshly made pancakes on the table.. He noticed her, and smiled.

"Good morning sweetheart." he said, using the nickname he used on the first case they worked on. He started using it again when they started their first case back on their side. She found herself starting to like it.

"Good morning." she said as he walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and squeezed tighter before letting go. He gestured to the table, meaning she should sit.

Since Astrid offered to watch Walter for the weekend, he wasn't here. Olivia was glad, not because she didn't like Walter, but because she still had those nightmares of Walternate using her as his personal lab rat. Walter brought those memories back to the surface. Olivia was starting to suppress those feelings, or at least her visible reaction to them, while she was around Walter, but it helped to have some days when she didn't have to deal with them at all. Plus, she liked being alone with Peter.

They ate breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen before deciding to sit down for a movie. Peter chose How to Train Your Dragon. Peter plopped down on the couch, pulling Olivia down with him. She landed with both hands on his chest, faces inches apart. He smiled and kissed her, pulling her as close as humanly possible. He felt like he had just gotten her back, and he was never letting her go.

Olivia snuggled against Peter to watch the movie. They had just gotten to the part of the movie where Toothless saved Hiccup from the other dragon when Olivia fell asleep. When she woke up, Peter was gone. She checked everywhere in the small apartment for him. He wasn't in their bedroom, or in the small dining room. When she checked in the kitchen, she found a note in Peter's handwriting that said:

_Olivia,_

_ I didn't want to wake you up. I went to the lab. Please come when you wake up._

_ Love, Peter_

She grabbed her keys and headed to the lab, curious to know why he had gone to the lab in the middle of the day on a Saturday, and more than a little annoyed that he had chosen this Saturday to do so. When she got there, it was almost completely dark, except for a bunch of small, glowing lights that were scattered around the ceiling of the lab. They looked just like stars. She just stared at the little stars in awe, before Peter interrupted her. He walked across the lab to her, smiling at the look on her face. "Do you like it?" he asked her, grabbing each of her hands in his own.

"How did you...?" she asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"I made them out of a few chemicals. They glow when they are combined. You don't wanna know how I got them up there. I was going to take you out at night, but you can't see any stars at night in Boston. This was the best substitute I could come up with." he said smiling.

"Its amazing, Peter." She was still looking up, so she didn't notice Peter reach into his pocket and pull out a small box. She only looked down when she felt him kneel on the lab floor. She looked down at Peter, one hand still holding hers, the other with a ring extended to her.

"Olivia, will you marry me?"

For a second Olivia froze. She wasn't expecting that.

"If you need time to think abo-"

"Yes." she interrupted, a smile growing across her face. "Yes," she said again.

Peter felt like the happiest man alive. He slipped the ring over her finger and stood, smiling down at Olivia. He placed his hand on her cheek, and pulled her lips to his. She smiled against his lips, returning the kiss with just as much intensity. When they finally had to break off the kiss, Peter, wrapped his arms around her waist. Olivia placed both of her palms on his chest, and lied her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Olivia." Peter whispered quietly in her ear.

"I know." she replied burying her face deeper into his neck

She didn't want this to end. She wanted to stay there, in Peter's arms forever, watching the artificial stars that dimly illuminated the lab. She realized, right there, that she loved Peter more than anything else in either world. She never ever wanted to leave his side.

THE END

~3~

**I'm sorry for the late update! I told a few of you it would be up by Monday, and now its Thursday. I really hadn't planned on that happening, but I had a really busy weekend and didn't have a chance to write. Anyway, I'd really like to know what you thought of the story. It took a lot of effort to give my wonderful readers this story, and I would appreciate it if you would let me know what you liked or didn't like about it. I promise to reply to every single one of you!**


End file.
